Itik Buruk Rupa
by Akuma Kurama
Summary: Naruto yang terlahir dari keluarga bangsawan pun harus rela di buang sejak ia masih bayi. karena kelahirannya membawa kematian bagi sang ibunda. nggak bsa bkin summary, maafkan. :P. fem!naru. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Itik Buruk Rupa**

**disc: Kishimoto punya**

**rate T**

**pair: ? (mau kasih saran?)**

**awas! typo dimana2, cerita pasaran dan geje, tapi ni asli muncul dari ide gilaku. so, enjoy this fiction... rnr plis**

**chap 1**

"ayah, mau aku bantu?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut kuning cerah, sedangkan laki-laki dewasa yang di panggil ayah yang kini tengah bercocok tanam hanya tersenyum.

"nggak usah sayang, kamu focus aja. Lagipula ini pekerjaan laki-laki, seorang gadis sepertimu nggak cocok."

"ayah… tapi aku nggak keberatan. Ya udah deh, kalo gitu ayah mau aku buatkan sesuatu?" akhirnya gadis yang berdiri dibelakang ayahnya mengalah.

"hmm… apapun, asalkan buatanmu pasti ayah makan." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Gadis yang bernama Umino Naruto itu segera masuk ke dalam rumah sederhana mereka. Kalian nggak salah baca marga, ataupun aku yang salah ketik kok. Namanya emang Umino Naruto, dia putri angkat Umino Iruka. Mengapa demikian?

Sebenarnya Naruto nggak tau siapa orang tuannya, dari dia bayi, dia udah tinggal dip anti asuhan tempat kerja Iruka dulu, lalu saat Naruto berusia sekitar 10 tahun, Iruka memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Naruto dan membawanya tinggal berdua di rumah sederhana yang ada di kota Tokyo. Sebenarnya Naruto adalah putri bungsu dari keluarga Namikaze yang terkenal akan kekayaannya itu. Tapi karena Naruto terlahir dengan kulit tan dan juga telah menyebabkan kematian sang ibu, akhirnya dia dibuang di tepi jalan.

Kebetulan, saat itu Irukalah yang menemukan Naruto. Dan sejak saat itu, marga Namikaze maupun Uzumaki yang seharusnya di sandang Naruto sebagai nama keluarganya tak pernah di ketahuinya. Nama Naruto sendiri di dapat karena Iruka yang memberinya nama. Menurutnya yang saat itu pulang dari makan di kedai ramen, bayi yang ia temukan sangat imut dan manis seperti kue naruto yang ada di ramen.

"ini ayah. Sebaiknya ayah istirahat dulu." Kata Naruto yang membawa nampan berisi kue kering dan camilan yang di buatnya di dapur. Nggak lupa seteko kecil the hangat.

"wah… kelihatannya enak. Naru pintar masak ya."

"harus dong. Kan aku anak ayah satu-satunya. Aku juga nggak mau ngerepotin ayah terus."

"hahaha…. Iya iya, ayah makan ya." Iruka memakan camilan yang di buat Naruto, rasanya enak. Padahal Naruto hanya membuatnya dari bahan seadanya.

Mereka teah tinggal berdua di rumah sederhana ini selama 4 tahun. Sekarang ini usia Naruto menginjak 14 tahun. Dia sebenarnya gadis manis dengan kulit tan yang eksotis, sayangnya kecantikan alami yang ia miliki harus tertutup dengan kaca mata tebal dan penampilannya yang terksesan cuek. Meski begitu, Naaruto bukanlah gadis bodoh. Berkat kemauannya yang kuat, ia berhasil duduk di bangku kelas 3 di Oto Gakuen, dan sebentar lagi ia akan menempuh ujian untuk masuk Universitas Konoha.

Naruto mendapatkan rekomendasi dari sekolah untuk mengikuti ujian beasiswa yang menanggung biaya pendidikan penuh. Beruntung masih melingkupi kehidupan Naruto dan Iruka yang sederhana, karena selama Naruto sekolah, Iruka hanya mengeluarkan uang sekali, saat pendaftaran masuk SD dulu. Ia bangga pada putrinya yang kemampuan otaknya di atas rata-rata. Padahal Naruto jarang sekali mendapatnkan asupan gizi lengkap. Bahkan Naruto sangat gemar memakan ramen. Mungkin karena DNA Namikaze-Uzumaki yang ada di tubuhnya yang membuatnya berkemampuan otak diatas rata-rata.

"bagaimana ujiannya? Sukses?" Tanya Iruka, kini mereka tengah menikmati makan malam dengan menu sederhana yang dimasak oleh Naruto.

"iya ayah, aku bersyukur karena bisa mengerjakan soalnya dengan lancar. Meskipun aku nggak yakin kalo yang aku kerjakan itu benar semua."

"berdoa saja. Yah asalkan kamu giat berusaha dan sudah mengerahkan kemampuanmu semaksimal mungkin, harus di dukung doa juga." Nasihat Iruka, Naruto mengangguk. Memang nggak bisa Iruka pungkiri, kalo putrinya ini kurang percaya diri akan kemampuannya, tapi Naruto selalu berusahan semaksimal mungkin.

"besok pengumumannya kan? Mau ayah antar?" bagaimanapun juga, Naruto ini masih kecil, dia masih labil. Diusianya yang ke 14 tahun, dia sudah ujian masuk universitas.

"nggak usah ayah, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku udah mau kuliah." Gerutunya, Naruto emang kurang suka kalo di anggap anak kecil.

"hei hei, meskipun begitu, ingat usiamu sayang. Ya udah kalo nggak mau ayah antar." Naruto segera membersihkan meja makan dan mencuci semua yang kotor setelah Iruka selesai menghabiskan makan malamnya.

"iya ayah, akan kuingat."

"ya sudah, besok ayah mungkin pulangnya sore. Ayah harus membimbing murid-murid ayah."

"oke yah. Besok aku buatkan bento untuk ayah. Oyasumi ayah." Naruto mencium pipi Iruka.

"oyasumi moo Naruto. Mimpi indah sayang." Naruto mengangguk dan segera berjalan ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Ospek, hal yang kurang Naruto sukai, karena pasti dia akan jadi incaran para senior, mengetahui usiannya yang paing muda di sini. Dulu aja, saat acara mos di Oto, Naruto menjadi objek kejahilan senpainya. Mereka selalu membebani Naruto dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bahkan para senior itu kesulitan menjawabnya. Tapi Naruto berhasil melalui itu dengan baik. Semoga saja untuk ospek ini dia juga berhasil dengan baik.

"hey kamu! Ngapain cuman berdiri aja disitu? Baris sana!" Naruto dikagetkan oleh seorang senior berparas cantik, tapi galak. Karena Naruto nggak mau buat masalah, akhirnya ia segera pergi dan ikut berbaris.

"selamat datang di Universitas Konoha, well done untuk kalian semua, karena nggak sembarangan orang bisa lolos masuk universitas ini, apalagi Jurusan Geologi. Jurusan ini meskipun sedikit peminatnya, tapi justru tes masuknyalah yang berlipat. Bukankah kalian udah mengalaminya?"

"ya!" jawab camaba tegas.

"bagus. Aku suka semangat kalian, sekarang aku akan jelaskan apa yang akan kalian lakukan selama satu minggu ini. Oh ya, perlu kalian catat. Karena kalian ada di jurusan khusus. Maka kalian harus siap mental dan fisik. Hari ini kalian akan dibimbing para senior untuk mengelilingi seluruh area kampus, dan kaian harus menghapalnya. Ingat DIHAPALKAN. Jika selama seminggu kedepan sampai ada yang tersesat, terlambat atau upa tempat kaian berkumpul. Maka tamat riwayat kalian di hari terakhir ospek." Jelas senior yang tadi membentak Naruto, senior itu memiliki rambut berwarna orange kemerahan panjang, wajahnya cantik tapi garang.

"sebelumnya, perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Kyuubi. Lalu senior kalian yang berambut pantat ayam itu Uchiha Sasuke. Yang berambut nanas itu Nara Shikamaru, sebelahnya Hyuuga Neji, lalu Uzumaki Menma dan yang terakhir Sabaku Gaara. Ingat wajah dan nama kami, jangan sampai kalian salah menyebut nama kami. Sampai kalian salah sebut, lari putari lapangan rugby sebanya 20 kali. Kalian paham?"

"ya senpai."

"PAHAM?!" bentaknya, karena mendengar balasan yang nggak diharapkan.

"PAHAM SENIOR!" seru mereka nggak kalah keras.

"bagus. Sekarang kalian ikuti Neji dan Menma." Orang yang di sebutkna namanya segera berjaan mendahului mereka semua, bersiap mengelilingi kampus, hamper seperti tour kampus. Bedanya cuman, mereka nggak diperbolehkan mencatat, tapi kalo memotret nggak masalah. Aneh ya.

"hai, namaku Tenten, salam kenal" sapa Tenten ke Naruto,

"hai… aku Naruto. Salam kenal juga."

"Naruto ya, kamu anak yang mendapatkan beasiswa itu kan?" Tanya Tenten penasaran. Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah.

"wah, enak ya. Mmm… kamu dari SMU mana?"

"aku dari Oto Gakuen. Tenten sendiri?"

"aku dari Konoha Gakuen, masih satu yayasan sama Universitas Konoha ini. Yah memang benar kata senior tadi. Masuk ke Universitas Konoha ini benar-benar menguras otak."

"hihihi… yah, nggak masalah kan? Yang penting hasilnya nggak mengecewakan."

"benar juga, tapi aku salut loh sama kamu, bisa masuk dengan beasiswa. Kudengar beasiswa yang di berikan ke mahasiswa itu kan ujiannya sangat rumit."

"nggak juga sih. Sebenranya mudah, cuman cara berpikir kita aja yang harus dirubah." Jelas Naruto.

"maksudnya?"

"bagaimana cara kita memandang persoalan yang kita hadapi. Itu aja sih kuncinya." Teten sebenarnya masih nggak paham, jngankan Tenten, author aja nggak mudeng #plak. Oke lanjut.

"misalkan, kamu di hadapkan ke soal pelajaran yang nggak kamu suka. Apa yang kamu rasakan?"

"aku nggak yakin bisa."

"aku juga berpikir begitu awal saat menghadapi ujian itu. Tapi setelah di beri semangat sama ayah, aku berusaha mengubah cara pandangku. Andai saja aku mendapatkan soal yang nggak aku bisa. Maka aku harus berpikir bahwa aku yakin bisa. Dengan catatan kamu harus tetap berusaha dan berdoa." Jelasnya panjang, sedangkan Tenten yang menyimak penjelasan Naruto tersenyum kaku.

Tenten heran, takjub juga merasa aneh. Masa cuman dengan mengubah cara piker bisa menghasilkan suatu perbedaan besar. Kalo itu bukan karena keberuntungan ya mungkin karena orang tersebut benar-benar jenius.

"masih nggak paham ya?" Tanya Naruto saat ia melihat Tenten berpikir.

"ah nggak kok. Oh ya Naru, kenapa kamu bisa pake kacamata? Apa kebanyakan belajar?" Tenten penasaran juga, kenapa masih ada orang yang suka memakai kacamata norak kayak yang dipakai Naruto sekarang.

"nggak kok. Mataku udah dari kecil rusak. Karena dulu pernah terjatuh pas aku masih di panti asuhan. Hehehe" jawab Naruto, meski itu pengalaman buruk yang membuatnya sedih, tapi kan itu udah masa lalu.

"eh? Panti asuhan?"

"iya, kenapa?"

"kamu anak yatim ya?"

"mmm…. Nggak juga. Aku punya ayah kok. Yah dulu aku tinggal di panti asuhan karena ayah dulu bekerja di panti. Nah pas usiaku 10 tahun. Ayah mengajakku pindah ke rumah kami yang asli."

"ibu kamu?"

"aku nggak punya ibu. Kata ayah, dari bayi aku dirawatnya."

"beliau ayah kandungmu?"

"bukan, ayah angkat. Aku nggak punya orang tua. Kata ayah, aku ditemukan di tepi jalan saat ayah pulang dari kedai ramen. Makanya namaku naruto." Jawabnya, wajah Naruto bahkan nggak menampakkan kalo dia tersiksa dengan keadaannya. Tenten benar-benar merasa bersalah telah bertanya begitu.

"kalian berdua. Ngobrol aja dari tadi." Tegur senior yang bernama Neji.

"maaf senior."

"jangan salahkan kami kalo kalian tersesat dan dapat hadiah dari ketua." Ketusnya, meskipun Neji dingin dan ketus, tapi Tenten malah terpesona. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya maklum. Selain karena mereka udah cukup umur, juga karena Neji itu benar-benar tampan.

"udahlah Neji. Nanti biar aku tes mereka berdua. Ayo lanjutkan." Menma kembali berjalan diikuti Neji. Tenten yang mendengar penuturan Menma bergodok ngeri. Karena dari tadi dia asik ngobrol sama Naruto, jadinya dia nggak mengingat jalur yang telah mereka ewati.

.

"hoi kalian. Cepat buat denah lokasi yang telah kalian lewati tadi." Kyuubi menyambut mereka dengan tugas yang cukup ringan. Sedangkan para camaba bergidik ngeri dengan tugas yang di berikan senior mereka. Yah karena kebanyakan dari mereka tadi hanya keasikkan memperhatikan hal lain, ada yang mengamati pemandangan, nyari cowok atau cewek keren dan canti, ngobrol sendiri dan yang lainnya.

"dan waktu kalian…. 10 menit." Tambahnya. Author nggak tau ini kejam atau nggak. Cuman, mereka tadi mengelilingi semua yang ada di dalam lingkup kampus, dan itu membutuhkan waktu sekitar 2 jam, karena sekaligus penjelasan dan waktu istirahat. Dan sekarang disuruh menggambarkan bagaimana denah kampus ini.

Uhh… gimana nih Naru. Dari tadi kita kan cuman ngobrol." Tenten terlihat panic. Meski tugas yang diberikan adalah tugas kelompok, tapi bagi yang nggak memperhatikan seperti Tenten dan Naruto tadi, mana mungkin sanggup kan. Satu kelompok terdiri dari 4 orang, di kelompok Naruto ada Tenten, Naruto, Kiba dan Hinata.

"hei Hinata, apa tadi kamu mengingatnya?" Tanya Tenten, dia sangat berharap Hinata –teman SMUnya- mengingat dan memperhatikan.

"maaf Tenten, tadi…" saat menjawab, wajah Hinata merona. Tenten yang tau apa artinya itu tersenyum lalu wajahnya berubah horror. Ternyata dari tadi Hinata dan Kiba asik pacaran.

"ini senior. Kelompok kami udah selesai." Kata Naruto, ia teah berjalan ke depan dan menyerahkan hasil denah yang ia selesaikan sendiri. Neji dan Mnema yang melihat itu hanya mendengus, mereka meremehkan kelompok Naruto. Karena tadi merekalah yang memergoki kalo mereka sama sekali nggak memperhatikan.

"hm? Udah kelar?" Kyuubi menerima hasil kerja kelompok Naruto. 'cepat sekali, baru 3menit yang lalu.' Batinnya. Sedangkan Tenten menatap Naruto tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin kelompok mereka bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu singkat. Bahkan tadi ia nggak melihat Naruto- tunggu! Jangan bilang kalo tadi Naruto diam aja karena konsentrasi menggambar?

"Naru…. Bagaimana kau bisa?"

"aku ingat kok. Semoga aja yang kita gambar itu benar." Balasnya kalem, Hinata dan Kiba menatap Naruto tak percaya. Gadis yang ehemmungilehem itu bisa menyelesaikan tugas mereka sendirian? Lalu dia bilang ingat? What the heaven? Kenapa bisa terjadi, setau mereka –info dari Tenten- Naruto tadi tengah asik mengobrol dengan Tenten deh.

"yah, berdoa aja." Lanjut Naruto.

10 minute later….

"Naruto, Tenten, Hinata dan Kiba. Maju." Panggil Gaara, karena Kyuubi saat ini sedang di panggil ketua panitia. Mendengar nama mereka di sebut, Naruto dan kelompoknya segera menghampiri Gaara.

"kalian mencatat setiap penjelasan yang diberikan Menma dan Neji?"

"nggak" jawab Naruto.

"lalu?"

"kami hanya memperhatikan saja. Apa ada yang salah, senior Gaara?" Tanya Naruto.

"hmm…. Kudengar dari Neji dan Menma, kau dan temanmu yang bercepol dua itu tadi asik bicara sendiri, lalu kau memperhatikan dari mana?" Tanya Gaara, nadanya data tapi cukup membuat nyali Tenten, Hinata dan Kiba menciut.

"aku memperhatikan setiap apa yang di jelaskan senior Neji dan senior Menma."

"hn, kalo gitu buktikan, dobe." Tantang Sasuke. Naruto tetap diam dan menaruh rasa hormat meskipun ia dikatai bodoh oleh Sasuke.

"baiklah. Perjalanan tadi dimulai dari gedung fakultas ilmu pasti, kami diajak berkeliling dan menghampiri setiap ruangan yang ada di gedung ini. Ada sekitar 50 ruangan di gedung ini. Lalu kami menuju ke gedung fakultas ilmu bahasa yang ada sekita 20 meter dari gedung fakultas ilmu pasti. Disana ada sekitar 30 ruangan yang digunakan. Bla bla bla" Naruto menjelaskan semua yang dia ingat. Dan itu membuat para senior juga ketiga teman Naruto menatapnya tak percaya.

"bagus kamu memperhatikan. Sekarang kembalilah… selanjutnya, kelompok Sakura, Ino, bla bla bla…" koreksi gambar denah tersebut selesai sampai pukul 5 sore. Mereka semua ditanya bagaimana mereka mendapatkan informasi dan bagaimana mereka bisa selesai menggambar denah kampus.

"kyaaa…. Naruto, kau hebat deh. Padahal tadi kan kamu cuman ngobrol sama aku."

"aku juga memperhatikan penjelasan senior kok." Kata Naruto, saat ini mereka tengah bersipa untuk pulang.

"oh ya Naru, ku antar puang ya?" tawar Tenten, dia nggak tega juga membiarkan teman barunya ini pulang sendirian.

"nggak usah. Aku pulang sendiri aja. Mmm… tentang cerita yang tadi aku ceritakan, tolong di rahasiakan ya. Jangan cerita ke orang lain." Pesan Naruto.

"sip deh. Ya udah, aku duluan ya. Mata ashita…" Tenten melambaikan tangannya, pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih ada di halaman kampus.

"jaa.." Naruto berjalan menuju gerbang kampus, tapi langkahnya terhenti karena lengannya di tarik ke belakang.

"eh? Ada apa senpai?" Tanya Naruto, ternyata yang menarik lengannya tadi adlah Sasuke.

"kenapa kau bisa menyelesaikan tugas yang di beri Kyuubi dengan cepat huh?"

"karena aku memperhatikan. Bukankah tadi udah kujelaskan. Lagipula aku nggak mungkin curang."

"hn." Sasuke menarik tas Naruto dan menggeledahnya, masih nggak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"eh? Hey…! Jangan asal gledah dong senior Sasuke! Kembalikan!" Naruto berusaha merebut kembali tasnya, tapi apa mau dikata, tubuhnya kan ehempendekehem. Berbeda jauh dengan Sasuke yang tingginya mencapai 187 cm, sedangka ia hanya 157 cm. *poor you Naruto*

.

.

.

Tbc…

Apakah yang bakal terjadi dengan mereka berdua ?

Kenapa Sasuke bersikeras ?

Ada yang mau kasih kritik? saran? monggo, dipersilahken...

Review please….


	2. Chapter 2

Itik Buruk Rupa

Chap 2

Disc: Kishimoto punya

Cerita asli dari otak author kok, Cuma ya rada pasaran.

Pair: …xfemnaru slight menmaxfemnaru (ada saran buat mainpair-nya?)

Rate T

Awas! Disini aku buat Naruto-ku (digampar Sasuke) jadi female, buat yang nggak suka, maaf ya. Bukan Naruko, tapi Naruto versi cewek. Bahasa bebas. Banyak typo dan kawan-kawannya. Kritik dan saran selalu dinanti. Euhmmm… buat yang minta update kilat, hehehe… liat jaringan internet juga ya. Aku bisa on Cuma seni-rabu. Jadi ya InsyaAllah seminggu sekali update (kalo nggak pas males/nggak ad aide, dan…. Jaringan internetnya nggak eror). And last…. Happy reading minna… ^^/

Enjoy this

Last chap

"_hn." Sasuke menarik tas Naruto dan menggeledahnya, masih nggak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto._

"_eh? Hey…! Jangan asal gledah dong senior Sasuke! Kembalikan!" Naruto berusaha merebut kembali tasnya, tapi apa mau dikata, tubuhnya kan ehempendekehem. Berbeda jauh dengan Sasuke yang tingginya mencapai 187 cm, sedangka ia hanya 157 cm. *poor you Naruto*_

"geez… senior yang menyebalkan…! Huft!" gerutu Naruto disepanjang perjalanan pulang. Dia merasa kesal atas kelancangan Sasuke. Dan tanpa terasanya Naruto udah menginjakkan kakinya di depan rumah.

"tadaima…." Rumah sepi, jelas. Iruka kan ada acara sampai sore.

"hahh… dirumah sendirian deh. Enakknya ngapain ya… mmm…. Buat ramen ah." Setelah ganti baju dan cuci tangan, Naruto segera berlari ke dapur untuk mencari persediaan ramen cupnya.

Kring… kring…

Belum juga Naruto menemukan ramennya, dering telpon rumah mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"hallo? Kediaman Umino disini, dengan siapa ya?" Tanya Naruto sopan. Suara khas Naruto terdengar nyaring.

/Naruto, ini ayah. Maaf ayah belum pulang, mungkin nanti ayah pulangnya agak malam. Jadi kamu makan malam duluan aja. Jangan lupa bersihkan sisa cup ramen yang kau makan sayang/ kata Iruka di sebrang sana.

"eh? Apa pekerjaan ayah sebanyak itu? Lalu ayah gimana makan malamnya?" wah, ini pertama kalinya Naruto tinggal sendirian di rumah sampe malem. Padahal dia kan paling takut sama yang namanya tempat gelap, hantu, dan kawan-kawannya.

/tenang aja. Ayah diberikan jatah makan malam kok. Kamu nggak pa-pa kan ayah tinggal sampe malam?/ Tanya Iruka cemas. Tentu aja dia tau apa yang Naruto takutkan jika tak ada dirinya. Ckckck…

"ummm…. Tenang ayah, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Oke deh, ayah hati-hati ya."

/iya sayang, kamu juga. Sampe ketemu nanti/ telponpun dimatikan.

"hahh…. Sendirian. Ah iya, ramenku" setelah sadar, Naruto balik lagi ke dapur untuk membuat dua cup ramen. Namanya juga masih 14 tahun, jadi ya Naruto habiskan malam sambil menunggu Iruka dengan nonton tv. Lagipula besok dia masih ada ospek.

.

"tadaima.." Iruka baru pulang jam 10 malam, dan Naruto masih terjaga untuk menunggu sang ayah tercinta.

"okaeri ayah.." sahut Naruto membukakan pintu, dia terlihat mengantuk.

"kok belum tidur? Ini kan udah malam. Besok kamu masuk pagi kan?" Tanya Iruka, ia memasuki kamar dengan Naruto yang mengamit lengannya, mencari sandaran untuk kepalanya yang terasa berat.

"mmmh…. Aku kan nungguin ayah pulang. Huahhmm…" kata Naruto di sela kuapan-?-nya. Iruka mengacak rambut pirang Naruto pelan.

"dasar…. Ya udah sana tidur. Ayah nggak mau dengar besok kamu merengek karena kesiangan." Ujar Iruka, Naruto mengangguk dan segera menuju ke kamarnya, sbelum masuk kamar, Iruka masih melihatnya menguap lagi.

"anak itu…. Hahh… dasar anak itu, udah di bilangin kalo habis makan ramen tuh bungkusnya di beresin. Masih aja bandel." Gerutu Iruka yang melihat ruang tengah di rumah itu berantakan karena dua cup ramen yang berserakan, serta tv yang masih menyala. Iruka segera membersihkannya dan pergi tidur.

Pagi harinya, Naruto bangun sedikit siang. Efek karena semalam dai tidur larut dan juga karena dia kelelahan habis kegiatan ospek yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu.

"huahmm… pagi ayah…." Sapa Naruto, dia bahkan masih belum mandi dan masih memakai piyama tidurnya.

"pagi sayang. Kenapa belum mandi? Sana buruan mandi, nanti kamu telat ospeknya loh." Naruto mengangguk dengan mata yang sayu, tanda dia masih mengantuk, Iruka yang melihat itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Dia siapkan sarapan juga bekal untuk Naruto. Sepertinya masa ospek yang di jalani putri satu-satunya itu berat.

"besok akan kuajak dia ke kedai ichiraku." Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

Masa ospek para camaba tinggal 2 hari terakhir. Dan hari sabtu ini, camaba jurusan Geologi akan mengikuti kemah bersama di sekitar kampus. Kenapa nggak di hutan atau di bumi perkemahan aja? Karena Universitas Konoha memiliki kawasan hutan lindung yang di kelola pihak kampus. Tujuannya agar dapat menjamin keselamatan para siswa.

"aku benci kemah. Pasti akan banya serangga deh. Ihh…" gerutu gadis bersurai pirang pucat yang menjadi teman satu jurusan Naruto. Ia bernama Yamanaka Ino, dari keluarga Yamanaka. Keluarga yang mengelola agency entertain yang menghasilkan para actor dan aktris terkenal. Pantas aja kalo dia menjadi nona muda yang manja.

"dasar nona muda." Cemooh Tenten lirih. Hinata mengangguk setuju.

"kalian ini. Jangan membicarakan kejelekkan orang." Tegur Naruto. Dia sendiri sebenarnya kurang suka berkemah. Karena pasti gelap dan aka nada saatnya untuk jaga malam, kalian tau sendiri kan kalo Naruto itu ehempenakutehem. Dia juga takut tempat gelap, ingat?

"iya iya, oh iya. Naru-chan suka kemah kan?" Tanya Tenten, sepertinya dia suka dengan acara berkemah.

"nggak juga" jawabnya singkat, dia nggakmau membahas kelemahannya itu.

"wah? Kenapa? Apa Naru juga takut serangga?" timpal Hinata, ikut pembicaraan.

"aku bilang kan nggak juga, mending kemah, daripada ending dari ospek ini malam pesta dansa? Aku sih pilih kemah." Jawabnya, mencoba mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

"benar juga, aku juga lebih suka berkemah. Pesta itu ribet. Kita harus ginilah, harus pake itulah. Merepotkan" gerutu Tenten, nggak lupa dia memakai kata-kata yang menjadi trademark-nya Shikamaru. Naruto tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Tenten. Mereka kini tengah mendirikan tenda untuk bertiga. Sebenarnya satu tenda hanya untuk dua orang, tapi karena Naruto nggak mendapatkan pasangan, jadilah dia satu tenda dengan Tenten dan Hinata.

"hei pirang, kemari kamu." Perintah Kyuubi, dia ada di depan tenda yang sedang di dirikan Naruto, Tenten, Hinata.

"ada apa senior Kyuubi?" Tanya Naruto, dia merasa heran juga kenapa seniornya ini memanggilnya.

"bantu aku mendirikan tenda. Kamu setenda denganku." Perintah Kyuubi seenaknya sendiri. Tapi gimanapun juga, dia ini adalah senior cewek sendiri. Jadi pantas aja kalo dia nggak dapat teman satu tenda.

"tapi senior… aku udah satu tenda sama Tenten Hinata." Jawab Naruto.

"satu tenda diisi dua orang, apa kau nggak paham arti aturan itu? Sedangkan aku hanya sendiri. Kau malah bertiga?" Naruto hanya menghela napas, lalu dia mengambil tas dan berpamitan ke Tenten dan Hinata. Melihat Naruto menuruti kemauannya, Kyuubipun segera kembali ke tempat tendanya berada. Ternyata tenda yang akan mereka pakai udah berdiri kokoh.

"senior, kenapa tendanya udah didirika? Tadi senior bilang belum?" Tanya Naruto, Kyuubi hanya mengendikan bahu, tanda bahwa dia nggak paham. Ternyata eh ternyata, dengan baik hati Menma dan Shikamaru membantu Kyuubi medirikan tendanya.

"oh, Kyuu… gimana? Kamu nggak perlu repot kan? Mana makasihnya buat sepupumu yang tampan ini?" oceh Menma, dengan narsisnya dia bilang kalo dirinya ganteng? Tampan? Padahal aslinya sih beuh… jauh…. Juah lebih ganteng dan tampan. Hehehe, Kyuubi yang melihat betapa narsis dan PD nya sepupunya itu hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"ch.. merepotkan saja." Gumam si rambut nanas sambil menguap. Naruto yang melihat tingkah para seniornya itu hanya diam saja, masih setia menenteng tasnya.

"jadi dia teman setendamu, Kyuu?" Tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang Naruto. Dah anehnya, Naruto nggak kaget sama sekali.

"ya. Daripada aku tidur sendirian." Jawabnya singkat.

"bilang aja kau takut ada hantu Kyuu." Sahut Nagato yang menyeringai jahil di belakang Sasuke, membuat ketiga temannya –Menma, Shikamaru, Sasuke- ikut menyeringai. Mereka memang paling suka mengerjai Kyuubi. Terutama dengan sifatnya yang sangat takut dengan yang namanya hantu.

"cerewet! Sana kembali ke tenda kalian, dank au pirang! Cepat masukan tasmu. Lalu ikut aku." Perintahnya, mengalihkan perhatian teman-temannya –minus Naruto-. Naruto nurut dan segera memasukkan tasnya. Lalu mengikuti Kyuubi kea rah sungai.

"kita mau ngapain senior Kyuubi?" Tanya Naruto.

"cuci muka dan ambil air." Jawabnya singkat.

"tapi aku nggak bawa ember."

"Menma dan Nagato bawa tuh." Tunjuknya ke dua bersaudara yang dari tadi mengikuti mereka berdua. Naruto menoleh kea rah belakang, disana udah ada Menma dan Nagato yang tengah membawa dua ember untuk masing-masing anak.

"kau nggak mau cuci muka, pirang?" Tanya Kyuubi saat dirinya udah selesai membersihkan wajahnya.

"maaf senor, bisakah kau memanggil namaku? Namaku Naruto. Dan nggak, makasih. Nanti aja sekalian mandi" jawabnya. Sedangkan Kyuubi mendengus mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"cepat cuci mukamu, cemong gitu." Perintahnya, mendengar kata cemong, Naruto langsung melihat bayangan dirinya di sungai. Dan benar saja, wajahnya kotor terkena debu dan tanah yang sudah kering. Ia segera melepas kacamatanya dan membasuh mukanya. Memperihatkan sosoknya yang ayu. Wajah yang cantik alami andai saja nggak di bingkai sebuah kacamata besar.

"ah segarnya…" sikap kekanakkannya keluar. Ia mulai membasuh mukanya berkali-kali. Membuat Kyuubi menggeleng dan tersenyum simpul.

"dasar childish." Gumamnya lirih, sedangkan Menma dan Nagato diam mematung, seakan terpesona akan kecantikan yang terpancar dari wajah manis junior mereka.

"hoi kalian, cepat ambil airnya!" perintahnya, membuat lamunan keduannya buyar. Kyuubi yang menyadari itu menyeringai.

"kalian ini ya…. Awas aku aduin ke si pirang loh." Bisiknya, sukses membuat keduannya merinding. Dan dengan segera mereka ambil air dan membawanya ke tenda. Naruto yang udah selesai dan memakai kacamatanya lagi melihat bingung kea rah kedua seniornya yang terburu-buru.

"kenapa mereka?"

"ntahlah. Ayo kembali, Naruto." Ajaknya, Kyuubi sendiri merasa bingung, kenapa dia bisa sedekat ini dengan junior pirangnya ini. Padahal dia dikenal orang yang ditakuti di kalangan junior dan teman seangkatannya. Tapi entah apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, dia seolah ingin dekat dan melindungi Naruto.

"…bi senior Kyuubi? Senior kenapa? Melamun?" Tanya Naruto.

"ah, nggak. Ayo cepeta." Jawabnya, malu ketahuan melamu, Kyuubipun segera jalan mendahului Naruto. Dibelakang Naruto mengernyit heran, karena nggak mau ambil pusing, jadi ia pun mengendikan bahu dan segera menyusul Kyuubi.

.

"kau lagi apa?" Tanya Kyuubi, saat ini ia tengah mendapati Naruto yang mengerjakan sesuatu.

"buat bumbu, tadi senior Menma dan senior Nagato pergi memancing dan memintaku membuat bumbu untuk ikan tangkapan mereka." Jawab Naruto, melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Kyuubi duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya.

"ng? udah selesai kok."

"lagipula belum tentu dua saudara bodoh itu mendapatkan ikan." Gerutunya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang 'dua saudara bodoh' huh?" sela Menma

"dan kami mendapat banyak ikan tau!" protes Nagato yang membawa ikan dengan ukuran cukup besar dan cukup banyak.

"cih.."

"wah, senior Menma dan senior Nagato pandai memancing ya. Baiklah akan kutambah bumbunya." Kata Naruto, dia memperkirakan bahwa bumbu yang ia buat nggak akan cukup.

"hehehe, lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan dengan ikan-ikan ini, Naru-chan?" Tanya Nagato. Dia senang juga dipuji oleh gadis pujaannya –sejak kejadian di sungai tadi-

"ch, tentu aja harus kita bersihkan. Iya kan Naru-chan?" Tanya Menma, terlihat ia nggak mau kalah, Kyuubi yang melihat ke-OOC-an kedua sepupunya itu cengok.

"iya. Tolong ya senior." Jawab Naruto, dia mulai mengupas bawang merah-putih-bombay. Sedangkan Kyuubi bengong.

"aku harus apa?" Tanya Kyuubi akhirnya. Nggak enak juga kalo cuman dia yang nggak kerja.

"senior Kyuubi bisa buat api unggun?" Kyuubi mengangguk dan segera melaksanakan tugasnya. Dia merasa senang bisa membantu Naruto.

Api udah jadi, bumbu siap, ikan udah di bersihkan, sekarang mereka tengah menusuk ikan-ikan tersebut. Kegiatan mereka berempat menarik perhatian teman-teman Kyuubi dan Naruto. Sasuke, Neji, Gaara dan Shikamaru mendekat ke mereka, sedangkan Tenten dan Hinata diam dan melihat dari jauh. Takut mau mendekat.

"sedang apa kalian?" Tanya Neji. Sedangkan Shikamaru dan Gaara ikut membantu Menma dan Nagato.

"apa kau nggak lihat huh?" jawab Kyuubi dengan pertanyaan yang terdengar ketus.

"kami mau membakar ikan, senior Neji." Jawab Naruto, dia tengah melumuri ikan-ikan tersebut dengan bumbu. Sasuke dan Neji yang melihat itu hanya mengangguk.

"jangan harap kalian akan mendapat jatah ya!" seru Nagato.

"yup. Ini hanya buat kami berempat." Sahut menma, dia membantu Naruto membakar ikan-ikan itu. Sebenrnya nggak mungkin juga ikan sebanyak ini –ada sekitar 12 ikan- dimakan oleh mereka sendiri.

"huh? Junior kau kasih tapi teman seangkatanmu nggak? Dasar kalian ini" gerutu Shikamaru.

"hey… karena kami nyari ini buat Naru-chan tau. Lagipula dia yang membuat bumbu, kau lihat sendiri kan dia yang menghandle semuannya." Seru Menma, nggak mau berbagi dengan kawan-kawannya.

"senior Menma, bukankah mereka teman senior? Lagipula ikan ini terlalu banyak kalo di santap berempat." Jawab Naruto, kini wajahnya cemong terkena arang. Membuat mereka semua –kecuali Sasuke- tertawa geli.

"ung?" Kyuubi segera mengelap coretan arang di pipi Naruto dengan saputangannya.

"wajahmu cemong tuh."

"makasih senior Kyuubi." Jawab Naruto.

"hahh… ya udah, kalian boleh ikut makan. Oh ya Naru-chan, ajak juga kedua temanmu itu. Sepertinya mereka dari tadi memperhatikanmu." Kata Nagato, ia menunjuk kea rah Tenten dan Hinata. Memang mereka memperhatikan Naruto, tapi dengan tatapan cemas.

"eh? Bolehkah?"

"tentu aja. Ajak mereka gih." Suruh Kyuubi, sikap Kyuubi yang baru ini membuat teman-temannya –minus Menma dan Nagato- kaget, sejak kapan Kyuubi bersikap manis ke juniornya?

"terimakasih senior." Naruto beranjak dan segera menghampiri kedua temannya. Setelah Naruto pergi, Shikamaru mulai bertanya.

"kau kenapa Kyuu? Sikapmu aneh tau."

"iya, nggak biasanya kau selembut ini ke orang lain" sahut Neji, sedangkan yang ditanya mengendikkan bahu.

"entahlah, tapi aku cuman mau berguna dan melindunginya tiap ada di dekat anak itu." Jawab Kyuubi santai.

"kalian berdua juga, tumben banget baik sama cewek yang nggak cantik begitu." Komentar Neji, Menma dan Nagato hanya tersenyum.

'kau aja yang nggak tau betapa manis dan cantiknya Naruto di balik kacamata tebalnya' batin keduannya. Nggak lama Naruto udah kembali bersama kedua temannya.

"se-selamat sore senior…" sapa Tenten dan Hinata bersamaan, mereka merasa gugup karena harus berbaur dengan senior-senior mereka yang terlihat dingin ini.

"hn" jawab ketujuhnya serempak dan meminjam trademark Sasuke. Merekapun mulai memakan ikannya begitu ikan tersebut matang, yang rasanya luar biasa enak.

Tbc….

Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Apakah yang dirasakan Kyuubi itu? Cintahkah? Atau perasaan sayang sebagai seorang kakak? –oi ini kan bukan yuri, Kuu no baka!-

Bagaimanakah selanjutnya? Penasaran? Nggak?

Thanks to:

Estrella Namikaze

Trisna

Namikaze-hoshi

Elfarizy

Luca Marvell

Akira no Shikigawa

Moku-Chan

Munawirucyiha

Naisyachoco

Shinju-jo

3 hyull

yamashita Runa

o7o6 dan 2 reviewer yg nggak pake nama

Makasih ya kalian dan mau me-review fanficku. Nehehe…

Yaudah, kutunggu review kalian minna… kalo kalian minta lanju, bakal Kuu lanjutin kok. Hehehe…

So, dewa mata…


	3. Chapter 3

Itik Buruk Rupa

Chap 3

Disc: Masashi yang punya chara.

Tapi ide murni dari otak Kuu ini kok.

Pair: main pairnya masih bingung… slight MenmaxfemNaru, NagaxfemNaru

Rate T

Awas! Disini aku buat Naruto-ku (digampar Sasuke) jadi female, buat yang nggak suka, maaf ya. Bukan Naruko, tapi Naruto versi cewek. Bahasa bebas. Banyak typo dan kawan-kawannya. Kritik dan saran selalu dinanti. Euhmmm… buat yang minta update kilat, hehehe… liat jaringan internet juga ya. Aku bisa on Cuma seni-rabu. Jadi ya InsyaAllah seminggu sekali update (kalo nggak pas males/nggak ad aide, dan…. Jaringan internetnya nggak eror). And last…. Happy reading minna… ^^/

Enjoy this

Last chapter

'_kau aja yang nggak tau betapa manis dan cantiknya Naruto di balik kacamata tebalnya' batin keduannya. Nggak lama Naruto udah kembali bersama kedua temannya._

"_se-selamat sore senior…" sapa Tenten dan Hinata bersamaan, mereka merasa gugup karena harus berbaur dengan senior-senior mereka yang terlihat dingin ini._

"_hn" jawab ketujuhnya serempak dan meminjam trademark Sasuke. Merekapun mulai memakan ikannya begitu ikan tersebut matang, yang rasanya luar biasa enak._

_._

_._

_._

"ternyata masakanmu enak ya, lain kali buat lagi dong." Usul Nagato, mereka semua telah selesai memakan ikan yang tadi dibakar bersama. Sesederhana apapun makanan itu kalo dimakan bersama teman dalam hati yang riang, pasti terasa sekali lezatnya. Bener nggak sih?

"baiklah…" jawab Naruto singkat, ia segera membereskan kekacauan karena masak-memasak tadi tanpa menunggu bantuan dari yang lainnya. Kyuubi yang melihat itu segera membantunya.

"kenapa selalu mengerjakannya sendiri?"

"nggak pa-pa, udah biasa kok."

"seenggaknya kau bisa meminta bantuanku kan?" jelas Kyuubi ketus, pertanda dia nggak suka dibantah.

"makasih senior Kyuubi." Ucap Naruto, mereka selesai membereskan sisa masak-masak tadi. Kyuubi mengajak Naruto, Tenten dan Hinata untuk mandi bersama di sungai. Lagi-lagi itu hal baru yang sangat jarang Kyuubi perlihatkan di depan seua temannya.

Mungkin karena Kyuubi terbiasa bergaul dengan para laki-laki, secara di rumah dia kan cewek sendiri. Hanya ada ayah dan kedua sepupunya itu. Jadi saat mandi bersama seperti ini, Kyuubi agak kikuk. Bisa dibilang dia bingung dan malu untuk telanjang di depan anak-anak gadis didepannya.

"senior kenapa?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat Kyuubi masih setia dengan baju kotor yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

"ah? Nggak kok. Hehehe…"

"kalo senior malu, aku nggak akan ngeliat ke senior. Biar kami mandi duluan aja." Kata Naruto, yang membuat Kyuubi merasa…. Apa ya, pokoknya dia tuh nggak mau terlihat aneh, jauh, cuek dan hal negative lainnya di depan Naruto.

"aku nggak malu kok. Cuman nggak biasa aja. Euhmm…. Naru, kau mau menggosokkan punggungku nggak nanti?" Tanya Kyuubi, ia mulai melepaskan semua pakaiannya dan masuk ke dalam sungai yang nggak terlalu dalam.

"baiklah."

"tentu aja nanti kita gentian. Nggak apa kan aku menggosokkan punggungmu?" Tanya Kyuubi, Naruto yang duduk disampingnya hanya mengangguk. Dia juga sama seperti Kyuubi, nggak pernah mandi bareng sama sesame cewek. Karena dari dulu Naruto nggak pernah punya teman. Dan lagi, nggak mungkin kan Naruto minta ke Iruka buat mandi bareng.

Mereka berdua sama-sama diam, kalo Naruto diam karena kurang suka ngobrol, tapi kalo Kyuubi beda lagi. Sebenarnya dia pengen banget ngobrol akrab sama Naruto, tapi dianya bingung mau mulai dari mana. Kyuubi sangat ingin dekat dengan gadis yang ada disampingnya. Ada hal yang mengganjal. Jika dilihat saat Naruto nggak pake kacamata kayak sekarang ini, entah kenapa wajahnya mirip sang ibunda tercinta.

"hey Naru… siapa nama ibumu?" Tanya Kytuubi tiba-tiba.

"ibu ya…. Aku nggak punya ibu. Aku hanya punya ayah. Nama ayahku Umino Iruka. Kenapa senior?" Tanya Naruto. Nggak biasanya orang yang pernah ia kenal akan tertarik dengan kehidupan pribadinya, apalagi tentang keluarganya.

"Ah nggak kok. Cuman penasaran aja. Kamu kan cantik dan manis, apa itu turunan dari ibumu?" jawab Kyuubi yang diakhiri dengan pertanyaan. Naruto tersenyum mendengar pujian Kyuubi yang tulus.

"makasih senior. Baru senior yang bilang aku cantik dan manis. Selain ayah tentu aja." Kyuubi yang mendengar itu serasa terbang ke awan. Ternyata dirinya yang pertama. –ini bukan incest loh ya, apalagi yuri. Ini straight kok- Naruto mulai menggosok punggung Kyuubi pelan.

"hmm…. Menurutku sih, kau manis dan cantik. Cuman tertutup sama penampilan dan kacamata tebalmu itu. Emangnya kamu minus berapa sih?" Tanya Kyuubi. Dia penasaran juga, kenapa gadis semanis Naruto selalu make kacamata tebel.

"itu normal kok. Cuman aku suka aja pake kacamata itu. Biar nggak iritasi kena debu." Jawab Naruto, Kyuubi mengernyit heran dengan jawaban yang Naruto berikan. Kini giliran Kyuubi yang menggosok punggung Naruto.

"sayang banget, padahal kalo kamu lepas, aku yakin, semua mahasiswa di UK –Universitas Konoha-pada tergila-gila padamu loh." Seru Kyuubi, entah karena apa kok dia bisa semangat gitu. Padahal kan reputasinya bisa di geser ama si bloonde ini. Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi omongan Kyuubi, bukannya dia nggak menghargai saran seniornya itu, tapi Naruto nggak mau membuat masalah. Dia merasa nyaman dengan penampilannya yang seperti itu.

Kyuubi memperhatikan Naruto lebih teliti lagi. Dia semakin merasa familiar dengan wajah Naruto –setahu Kuu, facenya Naruto itu mirip ama Kushina, cuman model ama warna rambutnya doing yang mirip Minato. Tapi disini Kuu buat rambut Naruto kan panjang, jadi nggak begitu keliatan mirip Minatonya. Hehehe- '_aku harus menyelidiki ini semua, mungkinkah Naruto itu adikku? Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan mama."_ Batin Kyuubi, galau ceritanya.

"Naru-chan, boleh aku main ke rumahmu?" usul Kyuubi tiba-tiba. Naruto mengernyit sebentar lalu menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"ayo kita kembali, jangan lama-lama berendamnya, ntar bisa sakit." Ajak Kyuubi, dia segera ketepi dan memakai bajunya, begitu juga dengan Naruto. Mereka kembali ke perkemahan, di depan tenda yang ditempati Kyuubi dan Naruto, sudah berdiri Nagato dan Menma.

"kalian lama sekali mandinya. Capek tau nunggunya." Gerutu Nagato, Menma hanya menghela napas lelah.

"siapa suruh nunggu. Emang ada apa sih?" Tanya Kyuubi, penasaran. Nggak jauh beda sama Naruto.

"acara inti mau dimulai tau. Kau kan ketuannya, jadi kami harus menjemputmu. Lagipula Naru-chan kan peserta, kalo sampe dia telat kau kan harus kasih hukuman ke dia, Kyuu." Jelas Nagato. Kyuubi hanya mangut-mangut dan mendorong Menma serta Nagato menjauh dari tendannya.

"ehh?! kok diusir sih?" protes Menma. Nagato juga cemberut.

"kami mau ganti baju. Pergi sana! Ayo Naru." Kyuubi menarik lengan Naruto masuk ke tenda dan segera menutup tendanya. Sedangkan Menma dan Nagato cengok di luar tenda. Meskipun mereka udah di usir, tapi duo Uzumaki itu tetap berada di tempatnya. Lebih tepatnya menjaga tenda Biru tua itu supaya nggak ada yang mendekat dan mengintip pujaan hati mereka –Naruto tentu saja-.

.

.

.

"ayah, aku berangkat dulu… ittekimasu." Teriak Naruto dari depan pintu rumahnya, dia berteriak karena Iruka ada di dapur.

"eh? Bentonya?" buru-buru Iruka membawakan bento yang udah ia siapkan untuk sang putrii tercinta, sebelum terlambat. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Iruka, dengan sabar menunggu di depan pintu.

"makasih ayah. Ittekimasu." Pamit Naruto.

"itterasai…" balas Iruka, ia melambaikan tangannya ke Naruto yang juga sedang melambaikan tangan. Bagaimanapun Naruto itu masih anak-anak kan? Sejak tiga hari lalu dia udah masuk kuliah seperti biasanya. Hari ini dia aa mata kuliah pagi, maka dari itu ia nggak sarapan bareng sama Iruka seperti biasa. Selama perjalanan menuju ke UK, Naruto membaca buku yang kemarin ia pinjam di perpustakaan. Mempelajari materi yang akan ia hadapi nantinya.

Brukh…

Saking seriusnya baca, sampe nggak lihat kalo didepannya ada seorang cowok yang tengah berdiri. Akhirnya Naruto menubruknya dan membuat buku bawaannya berserakan di jalan.

"maaf… aku nggak sengaja." Kata Naruto meminta maaf, dia juga membenarkan letak kacamatanya lalu membereskan bukunya yang berserakan.

"hm." Kata cowok itu, langsung pergi. Tidak ada niat untuk membantu Naruto membereskan bukunya. Yah bukan berarti Naruto berharap di bantu sih, karena kan emang dia yang salah. Menurutnya wajar kalo cowok yang ditabraknya tadi kesal. Setelah beres, Naruto segera masuk ke bus yang ternyata udah datang, ia duduk di dekat jendela dan melanjutkan acara membacanya. Nggak memperhatikan sekitarnya juga sepasa mata yang mengawasi gerak-geriknya.

"menarik." Gumam sosok misterius itu, seringaian senang tepampang tipis di bibirnya. Sepasang mata itupun masih setia mengawasi setiap gerakan yang di timbulkan sang gadis aka Naruto.

.

"pagi Naruto!"sapa Tenten, mereka bertemu di gerbang depan, saat Tenten turun dari mobil yang ia kendarai.

"pagi juga." Sahut Naruto, berhenti sejenak dari acara baca bukunya, mendongak ke Tenten dan melanjutkan lagi acaranya.

"kamu baca apa sih Naruto? Serius banget." Tanpa menjawab, Naruto menunjukkan cover uku yang tengah ia baca. Membuat Tenten bergidik ngeri dengan bacaan Naruto di pagi hari. Apalagi kalo bukan buku yang membahas tentang zat-zat yang diperlukan dalam pendamping jurusan mereka. Kimia.

"aduh Naruto, kamu nggak pusing apa? Pagi-pagi udah baca Kimia setebel itu. Lagian percuma kalo nggak praktek kan?" cetuk Tenten. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan menjawab,

"nantikan kita praktek. Makanya aku baca dulu." Yang membuat tenten bergidik ngeri -lagi-.

"kamu serius Naruto? Oh My God! Kenapa harus ada Kimia sih di dunia ini." Katanya miris,

"lebih baik kamu belajar juga Tenten. Daripada nanti bingung. Nih aku ada bukunya." Tawar Naruto sambil menyodorkan buku yang ia pinjam kemarin.

"ha? Nggak deh. Kamu dulu aja." Tolak Tenten halus.

"ini udah selesai kubaca kok. Nanti mau aku balikin." Dan jawaban Naruto sukses membuat Tenten terkejut lagi. Bagaimana nggak, paket Kimia yang tebal dan ada tiga buah itu udah di baca Naruto sampe selesai dalam semalam? Yang bener aja.

"kenapa? Aku hanya baca bab yang akan dipelajari aja. Nggak mungkin aku baca semuannya kan." Jelas Naruto, seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan temannya yang bercepol dua ini.

"hehehe… kupikir kamu baca semuanya." Sahut Tenten nyengir kuda. Mereka berdua berjalan kekelas, tanpa tau kalo sedari tadi mereka diperhatikan.

"wah wah… ternyata satu kampus. I'm lucky." Gumam sosok misterius yang tadi memperhatikan Naruto, senang.

.

.

.

To be continued…

Siapa cowok yang ditabrak Naruto tadi ya?

Kira-kira siapakah itu?

Apa yang cowok misterius itu inginkan dari Naruto?

Thaks buat yang udah review. Kalo buat di panjangin wordnya… aku nggak yakin sanggup. Hehehe. Maaf, aku bisa setting buat ni cerita cuman 1k+ doang.

Review please?

Sekali lagi maaf buat yang minta dipanjangin. Chap depan deh Kuu usahain ya.

See ya.


	4. Chapter 4

Itik Buruk Rupa

Chap 4

Disc: Masashi yang punya chara.

Tapi ide murni dari otak Kuu ini kok.

Pair: main pairnya masih bingung… mungkin SasuxFemNAru, atau mungkin SasoxFemNaru? slight MenmaxfemNaru, NagaxfemNaru

Rate T

Awas! Disini aku buat Naruto-ku (digampar Sasuke) jadi female, buat yang nggak suka, maaf ya. Bukan Naruko, tapi Naruto versi cewek. Bahasa bebas. Banyak typo dan kawan-kawannya. Kritik dan saran selalu dinanti. Euhmmm… buat yang minta update kilat, hehehe… liat jaringan internet juga ya. Aku bisa on Cuma seni-rabu. Jadi ya InsyaAllah seminggu sekali update (kalo nggak pas males/nggak ad aide, dan…. Jaringan internetnya nggak eror). And last…. Happy reading minna… ^^/

Enjoy this

A/N: sebelumnya Kuu minta maaf ya, karena chap ini dikit. Gommen ne…

Last chapter

"_ini udah selesai kubaca kok. Nanti mau aku balikin." Dan jawaban Naruto sukses membuat Tenten terkejut lagi. Bagaimana nggak, paket Kimia yang tebal dan ada tiga buah itu udah di baca Naruto sampe selesai dalam semalam? Yang bener aja._

"_kenapa? Aku hanya baca bab yang akan dipelajari aja. Nggak mungkin aku baca semuannya kan." Jelas Naruto, seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan temannya yang bercepol dua ini._

"_hehehe… kupikir kamu baca semuanya." Sahut Tenten nyengir kuda. Mereka berdua berjalan kekelas, tanpa tau kalo sedari tadi mereka diperhatikan._

"_wah wah… ternyata satu kampus. I'm lucky." Gumam sosok misterius yang tadi memperhatikan Naruto, senang._

Chap 4

Ada jeda 3 jam di kelas Naruto, sebelum ia melanjutkan ke mata kuliah berikutnya. Dan itu ia gunakan untuk mendatangi perpustakaan kampus. Naruto ke perpustakaan hanya sendiri, karena tadi ia mengajak Tenten dan Hinata, tapi mereka berdua hendak pulanh, ada urusan yang harus dikerjakan katanya, jadilah sekarang ini Naruto hanya berjalan sendirian menuju ke perpustakaan.

Memasuki ruang perpustakaan yang selalu membuatnya berdecak kagum atas desain dan kelengkapan koleksi buku yang ada di dalamnya. Tempat yang sangat cocok untuk gadis seperti Naruto. Setelah mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam, Naruto segera mencari buku yang lain di rak khusus jurusan Geologi. Kondisi perpustakaan cukup sepi, karena sebagian besar para mahasiswa yang ada di Universitas Konoha ini nggak begitu suka membaca.

"gh.. uhh.." Naruto geram, karena buku yang ia mau tak sanggup ia capai, karena letaknya yang terlalu tinggi, sampai ia harus berjinjit. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menggapai buku tersebut, sampai ada sebuah tangan yang mengambil buku tersebut.

"yang ini?" Tanya sosok pemilik tangan tersebut, Naruto mengangguk pelan, dan membalikkan badannya. Sekarang di depannya berdirilah seorang mahasiswa yang. . . . . . imut? Tapi itu nggak menutupi ketampanannya, sebut saja mahasiswa tersebut_ baby face _–ini atas permintaan para pembaca sekalian, jadi bisa kalian tebak kan, siapa cowok misterius itu-.

"terima kasih." Ucap Naruto, saat sosok itu memberikan buku yang ia butuhkan. Mahasiswa dengan surai merah darah itu tersenyum sebagai balasannya. Ia juga mengambil buku yang menurutnya menarik.

"mau membaca bersama?" tawar si _baby face_, Naruto menanggapi itu dengan biasa, tapi bukan berarti dia menolak tawaran si _baby face_. Mereka duduk di dekat rak yang tadi mereka jejaki.

"Akasuna Sasori, siapa namamu?" Tanya mahasiswa yang ternyata bernama Sasori tersebut, setelah Naruto duduk di tempatnya.

"Umino Naruto." Jawab Naruto seadanya, Sasori tersenyum lagi. Mereka mulai larut dalam bacaan, ah atau lebih tepat di bilang hanya Naruto saja yang larut dalam bacaannya, karena pada kenyataannya, Sasori hanya memperhatikan Naruto di sela kegiatannya yang membuka-buka halaman buku yang ia bawa tadi.

"kamu anak semester satu ya?" Tanya Sasori, memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Naruto yang tengah berkonsentrasi akhirnya terusik juga dengan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Sasori, ia hanya mengangguk sekilas dan larut lagi dalam bacaannya. Sebenarnya ia juga menyali materi yang menurutnya penting.

Sasori memilih diam dan memperhatikan Naruto, ia sungguh tertarik akan pesona yang dipancarkan si blonde. Mungkin orang-orang menyebutnya '_love at first sight_' eh? _Who knows, _hanya Sasori dan Tuhan yang tau. Yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah, ia ingin bersama Naruto, menyentuhnya, memeluknya, membuatnya nyaman dan selalu berada di dekatnya, melihat senyumnya yang jarang terlihat juga wajahnya saat tanpa kaca mata.

"hey Naru, kamu minus berapa?" penasaran juga dengan kaca mata tebal yang selalu digunakan gadis pirang didepannya.

"ini normal kok. Hanya saja, mataku mudah iritasi, jadi aku pake kacamata. Um, Sasori itu seniorku ya?" Naruto balas bertanya,

"yups! Aku semester 5, jurusan robotika –nggak tau lagi deh, ada apa nggak tuh jurusan-." Naruto mengangguk paham, ia kagum juga dengan senior yang ada di depannya ini.

"apa senior sudah buat robot humanoid?" Tanya Naruto lagi, ia menutup bukunya. Merasa tertarik dengan apa yang saat ini mereka bicarakan.

"yah, itu spesialisku. Aku paling bisa kalau buat yang humanoid. Mau lihat koleksi robotku?" tawar Sasori.

"eh? Bolehkah? Apa ada di galeri kampus?" Sasori senang akan ke-interesting-an Naruto pada keahliannya, ini termasuk poin plus untuknya.

"ada beberapa. Mau lihat sekarang?"

"iya! Wah pasti sangat mengasikkan bisa membuat robot sendiri."

"apa kamu mau kuajari merakitnya?" Naruto mengangguk semangat, mereka berdua berjalan kea rah gedung galeri yang tidak begitu jauh lokasinya dari perpustakaan, dan disepanjang perjalan banyak yang membisikan sesuatu. Namun hal itu tak disadari Naruto. Yang nggak Naruto tau adalah, bahwa Akasuna Sasori itu seorang jenius yang sangat digilai di kalangan mahasiswi, selain karena kecerdasaan otaknya, ia juga dianugrahi wajah yang tampan dan berasal dari keluarga yang mengelola perusahaan tercanggih yang ada di Jepang –maaf, KUu ngasal banget soal ini-.

Katakan saja kalau Sasori itu adalah pangeran dari jurusan robotika. Dia ramah, tapi nggak oernah sekalipun terlihat dekat dengan seorang mahasiswi yang ada di Universitas Konoha, kecuali Naruto yang saat ini sedang berjalan berdua bersama Sasori. Dan itu sukses membuat tatapan iri dan kesal dari beberapa mahasiswi. Yah, mungkin mereka nggak terima, pangeran mereka berjalan bersama dengan itik buruk rupa seperti Naruto saat ini. Tapi hal itu tak begitu digubris Sasori.

"Naru? Mau kemana?" sapa Kyuubi, dia yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan berhenti tepat beberapa langkah di depan Naruto dan Sasori.

"mau ke gedung galeri. Kenapa senior?"

"boleh aku ikut?" tanyanya, Kyuubi nggak rela kalo Naruto hanya berduaan saja dengan Sasori, seniornya itu. Meskipun beda jurusan, tapi tetap aja seniornya kan?

"tentu." Sasori menghela napas sejenak, merasa kurang senang karena waktunya yang bersama Naruto di ganggu oleh Kyuubi. Mereka bertigapun akhirnya berjalan beriringan, dengan Kyuubi yang ada di antara Naruto dan Sasori, menuju ke gedung galeri.

Gedung galeri yang ada di Universitas Konoha tak kalah besar dengan gedung galeri yang ada di kota tersebut. Disana terdapat banyak sekali hasil karya para mahasiswa berprestasi yang di pajang. Biasanya pihak kampus akan mengadakan pameran setiap musim gugur dan musim panas. Naruto yang melihat kembali gedung galeri itu tak bisa menghilangkan rasa kagumnya. Benar-benar Universitas number one.

"mana humanoid rakitan senior?" karena Naruto menyebut senior, Kyuubi dan Sasori menoleh bersamaan.

"maksudmu, Naru?"

"ah, maaf. Maksudku senior Sasori." Ralat Naruto, Kyuubi mendengus. Sedangkan Sasori tersenyum.

"ayo ikut aku." Ajaknya, Naruto mengikuti Sasori dengan Kyuubi yang ada di sampingnya. Wah, Kyuubi benar-benar seperti seorang kakak yang protektif sekali terhadap adiknya. Sasori mengajak mereka menuju ke bagian tecno. Disana terdapat bebagai macam rakitan robot karya mahasiswa Universitas Konoha, dan itu semua membuat Naruto berdecak kagum.

"keren…."

"yups. Dan itu karyaku." Lanjut Sasori, menunjuk ke salah satu robot humanoid yang indah (?) yang terpajang dengan rapi di sebuah panggung kecil.

"wah, Sasori hebat ne. jadi iri deh." Gumam Naruto. Sasori yang mendengar itu tersenyum, sedangkan Kyuubi? Dari tadi dia mendengus tak suka mendengar pujian Naruto untuk Sasori –wah wah, belum tau kalo Naruto itu adiknya aja udah begini, gimana kalo udah terbukti ya? Jadi posesif mungkin.-

"kenapa harus iri? Semua orang itu kan punya keahlian di bidang masing-masing. Oh ya Naru, kalau kamu mau, aku bisa kok mengajarimu merakit model robot yang sederhana." Tawar Sasori, wah _ketauan banget kalau dia cari kesempatan,_ batin Kyuubi.

"benarkah?"

"yup!"

"baiklah, aku akan belajar dengan keras." Serunya senang. Kapan lagi dia bisa di ajari merakit robot dengan gratis, sama senior yang ganteng pula.

"hmm, berjuanglah. Nah, aku balik dulu. Sebentar lagi ada praktek." Pamit Sasori, setelah mendapat anggukan dari Naruto, Sasori pergi begitu aja. Meninggalkan Kyuubi dan Naruto di depan hasil karyanya.

"ne, Naruto. Kamu mau main ke rumahku nggak?" ajak Kyuubi,

"eh? Kerumah senior Kyuubi?"

"iya, mau kan?"

"um, baiklah."

"nanti pulangnya ya? Aku tunggu di mobil warna _dark orange._"

"iya, senior."

"ah, panggil aja aku kak Kyuu. Oke?"

"baiklah. Kak Kyuu." Kyuubi tersenyum mendengar itu, mereka berdua meninggalkan gedung galeri dan segera menuju ke kelas masing-masing. Menantikan pulang sekola bagi Kyuubi yang terasa lama, karena ia ingin segera mengajak Naruto kerumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued…

Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Ne, maaf ya minna, buant minggu depan aku nggak bisa update, hehehe.

Makanya minggu ini aku update dua. So, mind to review?


	5. Chapter 5

Itik Buruk Rupa

Chap 4

Disc: Masashi yang punya chara.

Tapi ide murni dari otak Kuu ini kok.

Pair: main pairnya masih bingung… mungkin SasuxFemNAru, atau mungkin SasoxFemNaru? slight MenmaxfemNaru, NagaxfemNaru

Rate T

Awas! Disini aku buat Naruto-ku (digampar Sasuke) jadi female, buat yang nggak suka, maaf ya. Bukan Naruko, tapi Naruto versi cewek. Bahasa bebas. Banyak typo dan kawan-kawannya. Kritik dan saran selalu dinanti. Euhmmm… buat yang minta update kilat, hehehe… liat jaringan internet juga ya. Aku bisa on Cuma seni-rabu. Jadi ya InsyaAllah seminggu sekali update (kalo nggak pas males/nggak ad aide, dan…. Jaringan internetnya nggak eror). And last…. Happy reading minna… ^^/

Enjoy this

A/N: yohooo…. Kuu balik nih, dan di chap ini udah Kuu usahain buat lebih panjang lagi. Oh iya, ada salah satu reader yang memberiku –menurutku sih itu kritik ya- sesuatu untuk menambahkan feel family-nya, dan ini dah Kuu usahain. Moga kalian suka ya? Yak, bisa update juga setelah dua minggu ngilang. Hohoho… cukup sekian dari Kuu, silahkan baca chap 5 ini…

_Last chap…_

"_hmm, berjuanglah. Nah, aku balik dulu. Sebentar lagi ada praktek." Pamit Sasori, setelah mendapat anggukan dari Naruto, Sasori pergi begitu aja. Meninggalkan Kyuubi dan Naruto di depan hasil karyanya._

"_ne, Naruto. Kamu mau main ke rumahku nggak?" ajak Kyuubi,_

"_eh? Kerumah senior Kyuubi?"_

"_iya, mau kan?"_

"_um, baiklah."_

"_nanti pulangnya ya? Aku tunggu di mobil warna dark orange."_

"_iya, senior."_

"_ah, panggil aja aku kak Kyuu. Oke?"_

"_baiklah. Kak Kyuu." Kyuubi tersenyum mendengar itu, mereka berdua meninggalkan gedung galeri dan segera menuju ke kelas masing-masing. Menantikan pulang sekola bagi Kyuubi yang terasa lama, karena ia ingin segera mengajak Naruto kerumahnya._

Itik Buruk Rupa

Chap 5

Sesuai rencana yang dibuat Kyuubi, sore ini ia menunggu Naruto di depan mobilnya. Kyuubi sebenarnya bukanlah orang yang suka menunggu, tapi entah kenapa dia bertoleransi atas keterlambatan Naruto. Dia bahkan sudah menunggu di depan mobil selama satu jam penuh. Untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya, Kyuubi memilih untuk mendengarkan music.

"anoo… maaf kak Kyuu, aku telat. Tadi dipanggil Tsunade sensei." Kata Naruto yang berdiri di samping Kyuubi, nafasnya memburu, tanda bahwa ia habis berlari.

"nggak masalah kok. Aku juga baru dateng lima menit lalu. Yuk masuk." Ajaknya, berbohong masalah waktu yang ia habiskan untuk menunggu Naruto.

"iya." Setelah masuk mobil dan memasang safety belt, Kyuubi melajukan mobil jaguar hitamnya menuju ke manor Namikaze. Selama perjalanan, mereka berdua hanya diam, ditemani music yang mengalun merdu di dalam mobil Kyuubi.

Banyak hal yang ada di benak Naruto, tapi satu yang ia pilih setelah ia melihat rumah yang dimaksud Kyuubi, _amazing!_ Menurutnya rumah Kyuubi nggak pantas disebut rumah, tapi lebih cocok disebut kastil eropa kuno yang sangat indah dan megah, arsitektur dan seni yang mengagumkan. Bahkan Naruto sampai dibuat tercengang melihat halamannya saja.

"sugoi…" gumamnya tanpa sadar, Kyuubi yang mendengar gumaman Naruto tersenyum manis.

"ayo masuk, kukenalkan ke papa." Kyuubi menarik lengan Naruto, berjalan masuk melewati para maid yang berjejer menantikan kedatangan Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi-sama, Minato-sama sudah menanti anda di ruang kerja beliau. Harap segera menuju ke tempat beliau berada." Kyuubi dihadang seorang, sebut saja orang kepercayaan papanya, namanya adalah Hatake Kakashi. Pria bermasker dengan rambut perak gaya spike inilah yang dulu membuang Naruto.

"ya, nanti." Jawab Kyuubi cuek, ia segera menarik Naruto menuju ke kamarnya, saat Naruto melewati Kakashi, entah kenapa Kakashi merasa familiar dengan blue sapphire milik Naruto.

.

"kenapa kak Kyuu nggak nemuin ayah kakak dulu?" Tanya Naruto, ia duduk di sofa yang disediakan di dalam kamar Kyuubi. Sedangkan Kyuubi duduk di kursi meja belajarnya.

"males."

"eh?"

"orang tua itu yang membuat adikku pergi." Tersirat nada sedih dan benci dari nada suara yang Kyuubi gunakan, membuat Naruto nggak enak hati.

"pergi kemana?"

"mungkin ke surge bersama mama. Dulu, mama melahirkan adikku dengan taruhan nyawanya sendiri, tapi papa malah menyalahkan adikku. Katanya, gara-gara adikku lahir, nyawa mama nggak tertolong. Jadi, papa membuang adik yang masih bayi." Tanpa sadar Kyuubi menitikkan air mata.

Naruto yang melihat itu, mendekat kea rah Kyuubi dan menghapuskan air matanya. Memberikan seyuman tulus yang ia punya, mencoba menenangkan emosi Kyuubi.

"kak Kyuu, seharusnya kakak berdoa untuk adik dan mama kakak, supaya mereka tenang di surge. Aku yakin, pasti mereka nggak mau melihat kakak bersedih." Bujuk Naruto.

"lagipula, kan belum tentu adik kakak udah meninggal, ya kan?" lanjut Naruto, Kyuubi mengangguk dan memeluk Naruto.

"ahh, Naru emang anak yang baik ya. Makasih Naru, aku udah lebih baik sekarang. Nah, aku ke tempat papa dulu. Kamu tunggu disini ya." Kyuubi beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu setelah mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

.

"kenapa kau membuat papa menunggu, Kyuu?" Tanya Minato, nada suaranya rendah. Sejak kematian sang istri, peringai Minato berubah. Ia yang dulunya murah senyum, ramah dan baik sekarang berubah menjadi manusia tangan besi dan dingin. Seolah kehilangan cahaya hidupnya.

"ada apa? Langsung aja." Kyuubi pun nggak kalah dinginnya, dia masih menyimpan rasa benci untuk sang ayah karena perbuatan ayahnya. Meskipun dulu dia masih berusia 5 tahun, tapi Kyuubi masih mengingat pesan terakhir sang ibunda.

'_**tolong jaga adikmu baik-baik Kyuu, sayangi dia meskipun mama nggak ada bersama dengan kalian. Mama yakin kamu akan menjadi kakak yang baik untuk adikmu**_**'**

'cih! Aku benar-benar muak dengan pak tua ini, kenapa dia nggak percaya dengan omonganku sih. Padahal mama udah berjuang keras untuk melahirkan adik, dan berharap adik mendapatkan kasih sayang lebih dari papa, tapi apa? Dia malah membuang adik!' batin Kyuubi geram. Dia melamun sampai nggak sadar Minato berbicara apa.

"jadi, kau akan bertunangan dengan Uchiha Itachi." Simpul Minato, merasa bahwa sang anak dari tadi memperhatikannya.

"APA?!" bentak Kyuubi, nggak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"kenapa? Bukankah papa udah jelaskan dari tadi? Dan pertunanganmu akan diadakan minggu depan. Jadi bersiaplah." Kyuubi tau, kalau sang ayah sudah membuat keputusan, maka akan sangat percuma membantahnya, seperti empat belas tahun lalu.

"ini hidupku. Jangan sekali-kali kau atur hidupku!" geram Kyuubi.

"kau mau membantah papa?"

"cukup sudah aku selalu menurutimu. Gara-gara sifatku yang selalu menurutimu, aku bahkan kehilangan adikku yang mama titipkan padaku. Kau…. Kau bukan ayah yang baik!" Kyuubi pergi dari ruangan Minato, nggak lupa membanting pintu ruang kerja itu dengan keras. Saat ini emosinya benar-benar meledak.

Bayangkan saja, jika keputusan seperti pertunangan dan jodohmu di atur oleh orang lain. Yang bahkan orang itu nggak tau, betapa buruknya orang yang telah ia pilih. Bukan berarti Uchiha Itachi itu jelek, tapi ia dan Itachi udah lama sekali berseteru. Kyuubi sangat membenci Itachi, karena selain brengsek, ia juga playboy. Suka sekali menyakiti hati wanita dan gonta ganti pacar.

Kyuubi berjalan ke kamarnya dengan perasaan campur aduk, antara marah dan benci yang berkecamuk di otaknya, sampai membuka pintu kamar dengan keras dan membuat Naruto terperanjat kaget.

" apa kak Kyuu?" cicit Naruto, dia sedikit ngeri melihat aura Kyuubi yang menakutkan, penuh emosi negative.

"ah? Maaf Naru, kamu takut padaku ya?" Tanya Kyuubi setelah melihat Naruto sedikit bergetar,

"nggak sih, cuman kaget aja. Emangnya apa yang terjadi kak?" Kyuubi berjalan ke arah Naruto, lalu memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba.

"apa yang harus kulakukan…" lirih Kyuubi, sumpah Naruto belum pernah melihat Kyuubi selemah ini sebelumnya. Menurutnya, selama ia kenal Kyuubi, Kyuubi itu cewek keras dan teguh.

"memangnya ada apa kak? Mau cerita?" Naruto membalas pelukkan Kyuubi, bertanya dengan nada lembut.

"papa menjodohkanku dengan cowok yang aku benci." Naruto terdiam, pasalnya ia kan nggak pernah mendapatkan masalah yang sekompleks ini. Jangankan masalah begini, masalah cinta aja dia nggak pernah dapet.

"umm… sebaiknya kakak terima aja. Aku yakin, bagaimana pun, papanya kakak pasti mau yang terbaik untuk kakak."

"nggak. Dia orang tua yang buruk. Bahkan … kamu tau sendiri kan? Dia tega membuang putri kandungnya hanya karena alasan konyol. Aku yakin, mama pasti akan marah besar seandainya ia tau kalau putrinya yang dia lahirkan dengan taruhan nyawa di buang begitu saja." Naruto terdiam, dia bingung mau ngomong apa lagi.

Yang nggak mereka tau adalah, Minato yang berdiri di balik pintu kamar Kyuubi, niatnya mau berbicara baik-baik ke putrinya. Tapi ternyata ia malah mendapatkan sesuatu yang membuatnya tersadar akan kesalahannya. Bahkan dia nggak tau kalau Kyuubi sangat membenci dirinya.

Ternyata selama ini Minato menutup mata dan telingannya dengan keadaan Kyuubi yang sangat membencinya. Ia merasa sangat bodoh karena pernah membuang putri bungsunya. Ia merasa malu pada sang istri tercinta.

"betapa bodohnya diriku, Kushina… apa kau akan memaafkanku…? Kurasa nggak, karena aku telah membuang putri kita. Putri yang kau nanti kelahirannya." Tanpa terasa, air matana mengalir dari kedua manic biru indah itu. Minato menangis dalam diam meratapi kebodohannya selama ini.

Cklek…

Pintu kamar Kyuubi terbuka, dengan Naruto yang masih setia memegang gagang pintu saat ia melihat Minato menangis. Rencananya dia mau mengambilkan Kyuubi minuman agar lebih tenang.

"ano… maaf paman, kalau paman mau berbicara dengan kak Kyuu, sebaiknya nanti saja. Saat ini kondisi kak Kyuu nggak memungkinkan." Kata Naruto sehalus mungkin, dia nggak mau membuat Minato tersinggung.

Minato mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati sepasang blue sapphire yang sangat indah, namu terhalangi kaca mata tebal yang di kenakan si blondie.

Deg

Jantung Minato seolah berhenti berdetak saat melihat betapa miripnya wajah gadis yang berdiri di depannya ini dengan wajah mendiang istrinya. Rambut blonde, kulit tan, manic blue sapphire. Kenapa cirri-ciri itu sama persis dengan putrinya yang ia buang dulu?

"ng… permisi paman." Naruto berjalan melewati Minato, menuju kea rah dapur. Meninggalkan Minato yang masih mematung.

"Kushina, apakah ini tandanya kau memaafkanku?" gumam Minato lirih, dia masih setia memandangi punggung Naruto yang menghilang di balik pilar besar di rumahnya. Meskipun masih menitikan air mata, tapi hatinya terasa sangat bahagia.

.

Saat Naruto kembali ke kamar Kyuubi membawa segelas air, ia tak menemuka Minato di sana, mungkin sudah kembali ke ruangannya. Naruto pun memasuki kamar Kyuubi, terlihat Kyuubi masih duduk di sofa seperti saat ia tinggalkan tadi.

"kak Kyuu, ayo minum dulu. Biar lebih tenang." Naruto menyerahkan segelas air putih ke Kyuubi.

"makasih Naru. Kamu nggak minum?" Tanya Kyuubi, sepertinya dia udah lebih tenang saat ini.

"nggak kak, masih belum haus kok. Kakak gimana? Udah lebih tenang kan?" Tanya Naruto, duduk di samping Kyuubi. Kyuubi mengangguk aja sebagai jawabannya.

'aku ngomong nggak ya, soal paman tadi?' batin Naruto bingung. Kyuubi yang menyadari Naruto tengah memikirkan sesuatu akhirnya bertanya.

"ada yang mengganggu di pikiranmu?"

"ah, nggak kok kak. Cuman, tadi aku kan belum ijin ayah. Takutnya beliau khawatir," dia jadi ingat akan hal itu. Bisa gawat kalau sampai ia membuat Iruka khawatir.

"kenapa nggak kamu telfon aja?" Naruto diam, bukannya dia malu, tapi dia merasa nggak enak mau bilangnya.

"kenapa, Naru?" Kyuubi penasaran akan diamnya Naruto, mau nggak mau Naruto harus menjawabnya juga.

"aku kan nggak punya ponsel kak. Ng, boleh pinjam telepon rumah kakak nggak?" ytanya Naruto. Meski nggak punya ponsel, tapi kan di rumah ada telepon.

"pake aja ini." Kyuubi menyodorkan gadgetnya ke Naruto. Ragu Naruto untuk menggunakannya, tapi karena Kyuubi seperti memaksanya, akhirnya ia menelpon rumah dengan gadget milik Kyuubi.

"…"

"gimana?"

"nggak di angkat, mungkin ayah lembur lagi." Naruto menyerahkan gadget milik Kyuubi, dia beranjak dari duduknya.

"mau kemana?" Kyuubi masih nggak rela kalau Naruto mau pulang sekarang.

"aku pulang dulu ya kak, udah sore nih. Lagi pula aku juga belum masak untuk ayah."

"aku antar ya. Tunggu sebentar." Kyuubi segera beranjak dan ganti baju, Naruto hanya menurut dan menunggu Kyuubi. Setelahnya ia hendak pamit ke Minato.

"udah nggak usah pamit sama dia." Cegah Kyuubi.

"tapi kan nggak sopan kak."

"biar aja, orang dia juga nggak tau kalau kamu disini." Dan itu membuat Naruto teringat akan pertemuannya dengan Minato tadi.

"sebenarnya tadi aku ketemu paman di depan kamar kakak." Jelas Naruto. Membuat Kyuubi menatapnya, meminta penjelasan.

"saat aku mau mengambilkan minum buat kakak tadi, paman sedang berdiri di depan kamar kakak, mungkin mau bicara sama kakak." Kyuubi hanya diam, lalu membawa Naruto menuju ke ruang kerja sang ayah.

"buruan pamit. Aku tunggu di mobil deh." Setelah bicara seperti itu, Kyuubi beranjak meninggalkan Naruto di depan pintu ruang kerja Minato.

Tok tok

Naruto mengetuk pintu ruangan itu, ingat kalau kita harus sopan di rumah orang.

"masuk." Jawab Minato dari dalam, setelah mendapat ijin, Naruto memasuki ruangan itu.

"ano… paman, saya permisi pulang dulu." Pamit Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat. Minato menatapnya sejenak,

"iya, hati-hati. Diantar Kyuu kan?"

"iya paman, permisi." Setelahnya Naruto segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Minato yang masih menatap pintu ruangannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"anak yang sopan." Gumamnya seraya tersenyum, senyum yang telah lama menghilang sejak kematian Kushina.

.

"makasih ya kak udah mau anterin aku sampe rumah." Kata Naruto, keluar dari mobil Kyuubi.

"aku yang seharusnya bilang makasih. Makasih ya Naru, udah mau main ke rumahku. Jangan kapok ya main ke rumahku lagi."

"iya kak. Ng, mau mampir makan malam kak?" tawar Naruto. Kyuubi langsung mengangguk setuju.

"tapi maaf nih sebelumnya, kalau nanti masakannya nggak seenak dan sesuai selera kak Kyuu. Ayo masuk dulu kak." Ajak Naruto, mulai memasuki rumahnya, diikuti Kyuubi.

Naruto mengajak Kyuubi ke ruang tamu, dan memintanya duduk, sedangkan ia ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju dan mengambil tas belanja.

"ne, aku tinggal belanja dulu nggak apa kan kak?"

"boleh aku ikut?" Tanya Kyuubi, Naruto tampak memikirkannya sejenak.

"tapi apa kakak nggak masalah?"

"yups. Jalan kaki kan?" Naruto mengangguk, lalu merekapun segera beranjak meuju ke pasar yang ada di dekat rumah Naruto.

Ini adalah kali pertama Kyuubi menjejakkan kakinya di pasar sederhana seperti ini. Dan dia merasa excited, bukan merasa jijik seperti yang Naruto bayangkan sebelumnya.

"kita mau masak apa hari ini?" Tanya Kyuubi, dengan semangat belanja yang luar biasa, maklum di rumah ia kan jarang sekali belanja kebutuhan dapur seperti ini.

"mmm.. sup miso dan ikan kering bagaimana? Atau kakak mau ramen miso buatanku?" mendengar kata 'buatanku' membuat Kyuubi semakin excited, tentu saja dia akan memilih ramen miso buatan Naruto.

"ramen miso!" dan acara belanja meekapun dimulai. Meskipun belanja adalah hal biasa bagi Naruto, tapi entah kenapa saat ia berbelanja bersama Kyuubi rasanya beda.

Kyuubi membeli banyak bahan, sayuran, buah-buahan, ikan segar, udang, kepiting, cumi-cumi, dan bumbu dapur lainnya. Naruto yang melihat hasil belanjaan Kyuubi hanya meneguk ludah.

'cukup nggak nih uangnya' batinnya cemas, jangan-jangan uangnya nggak akan cukup lagi.

"ayo pulang. Udah nih." Kyuubi menarik tangan Naruto, ternyata belanjaan yang Kyuubi beli udah di bayarnya sendiri.

"Eh? Kenapa kakak yang bayar sih?" protes Naruto, Kyuubi hanya cengengesan mendengar protesan Naruto.

"tenang aja, kan aku yang belanja. Lagi pula, kamu kan bayar belanjaanmu sendiri, dan ini belanjaanku. Tugasmu adalah memasak makan malam untukku dan ayahmu." Jelas Kyuubi, keliatan banget nggak mau kalah, Naruto pun hanya menghela napas lelah.

.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di rumah Naruto, dan mulai memasak makan malam. Karena bingung mau bantu apa, akhirnya Kyuubi hanya diam dan menonto Naruto dari belakang.

"Naru, mau aku bantu nggak?" Tanya Kyuubi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"hahh… kak Kyuu cuci ikan, udang, kepiting dan cumi-cuminya aja. Bisa kan?" Kyuubi mengangguk semangat dan segera menjalankan tugas yang di berikan untuknya.\

Saat mencuci ikan, itu bukan hal besar buat Kyuubi. Begitu juga saat mencuci cumi-cumi dan udang, tapi saat mencuci kepiting, tanpa sengaja jarinya tercapit sampai berdarah.

"aduh!" serunya, seraya melepaskan kepitingnya di dalam bak, Naruto yang mendengar seruan Kyuubi pun mendekat.

"ya ampun, kalau kakak nggak bisa mencuci kepiting, kenapa nggak bilang aja sih? Ayo aku obtain dulu." Kyuubi hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Kyuubi serasa hidup bersama sang adik saat ia bersama Naruto, dan itu membuatnya bahagia. Begitu juga Naruto, dia jadi merasa seperti mempunyai seorang kakak.

Apa yang akan menanti mereka di kedepannya?

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya… [kalo ada banyak yang mereview, akan Kuu buat lagi deh lanjutannya.]

To be continued…

Mind to review?

See ya…


End file.
